


Walking in the air

by starker_3000



Series: Christmas fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to friends?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starker_3000/pseuds/starker_3000
Summary: Draco just wants to be inside instead of doing whatever Harry has tricked him into. But with the promise of some good old competition there's nothing he won't do to beat Harry at his own game.Title from Walking in the air - Aled Jones
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Series: Christmas fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577854
Kudos: 2





	Walking in the air

Draco could totally do this. It was a simple muggle activity. There should be nothing stopping him from winning. When Potter dared him that he could make a better snowman, Draco almost laughed outright, sure that he would win, until Potter gave the ultimatum that he couldn't use magic. That was no problem, he was a Malfoy. And Malfoys always came out on top.

He hated snowmen with a vengeance. No matter what he did, it always looked lopsided. The arms were all wonky, and the eyes were not lined up no matter how he adjusted them. He wished he could sneakily grab his wand and use it, hopefully without Potter noticing, but when he pulls his robes aside to reach for his wand, Potter pipes up.

"How's it going, Draco? Having any trouble?" Potter asked cockily, and that only made Draco want to win more, without magic.

"None at all. I would hurry up, Potter. I'm almost done." Draco smirked and looked over at Potter to assess his snowman, and it almost looked better than his, but only barely. Draco smoothed out the edges of his snowman, making it rounder around the middle. He then takes off his scarf and wraps it around the neck of the snowman. He finds some leaves and adds them as buttons along the body of his snowman. He was finished. He was sure to win now. He looked over at Potter's and gawked. How? What? It looked better than his! This was impossible! He would never stand for this treatment.

"And, done!" Potter cheered. He was uncomfortably confident in his final product. Potter approached Draco and snickered after looking at Draco's snowman. 

"What are you laughing at, Potter? Are you worried about your chances?" Draco asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

"No, I'm sure mine will win as it's better than yours." Potter makes his rebuttal and sticks his nose up at Draco.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself there, Potter. Don't get too confident." Draco replied, chuckling at Potter's perturbed expression.

"As much as I love bickering with you, we might need a judge, otherwise we'll be out here all day," Potter pointed out. "What about Hermoine?" 

"No." Draco insisted. "She is your friend so she will say yours is better. We need a neutral party, like," Draco paused, looking around the immediate area for someone who could come up with a winner. "Luna Lovegood." 

Potter collected Luna from whatever activity she had been partaking in and directed her over to the area where the snowmen were. Potter explained to her what they had been doing and why they called her over, taking up far too much time, if Draco had anything to say about it. He just wanted to be declared winner so he could get back to his common room to get out of this cold and work on his potions homework. Luna listened while Potter rambled and then when he had finally finished talking, she moved in silence slowly circling around the two snowmen, probably basing them on a criteria that she had just come up with.

She eventually stopped walking and turned to face the two of them.

"Finally! Have you chosen the winner?" Draco questioned, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

"Yes, I have decided who has won." Luna pauses, moving her hands behind her and rocking back and forth on her heels. "Harry," Luna says, as Potter whoops and Draco groans. "I wasn't done. I like yours, but there were also a couple of things I didn't like. Your snowman is just a little wonky, as the proportions are all off. Your snowman also looks sad, there's no feeling behind the eyes."

"But, he's got rocks for eyes! That doesn't count." Harry interjects. Luna holds up a finger, then moves over to the snowman and places her hands over the non-existent ears.

"How dare you insult Penelope. She is a lady and she shall be respected," Luna whisper-shouts, as if the snowman can actually hear her. "As I was saying, there's no feeling behind the eyes, don't like it. One last thing, her hands are too big! She'll never be able to find mittens that fit!"

"The arms are sticks though. It's a snowman." Harry whispers. He looks so very dejected, which means that Draco definitely has a chance at winning the contest.

"Draco, Archibald looks fantastic! I love the emotion behind the eyes! His smile," That being something that Draco drew with his finger at the last second, "looks very kind. And his head is smaller which means there's less space for wrackspurts. Fantastic job!" Draco leered at Potter, feeling exceptionally proud, beating a muggle at his very own game.

"I can't believe I lost." Potter looks absolutely disheartened which in some ways makes Draco feel better, but also feel worse.

"Maybe next time?" Draco queries, hoping to raise Potter's spirits at least a little just so he doesn't look so… sad. As much as he loves to win, he doesn't like it when he makes Potter sad as a result.

"You shouldn't have said that, Malfoy." Potter looks up at him and smiles. _That's better._


End file.
